Loyalty and Love
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Alice Shepard and Ashley Williams, once torn apart, they are now together once again. Slash warning! FemShepXAshley
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright, well, I got around to writing some FemShepley. The fic 'Guns and Poems' by Freshman19, inspired me to write this (I really like his stuff and the fic is a good read. I recommend it if you like the FemShep and Ashley pairing. Oh, Miranda and FemShep as well.)_**

**_So, enjoy..._**

-x-x-x-

Alice Shepard blinked open her eyes with a sigh. Ashley's head rested on her breasts, the soldier's soft breathing said she was asleep.

The commander ran a hand through her lover's hair, the cabin was silent.

It had been a month since Ashley had rejoined the crew of the Normandy. The two of them had not spoken for a while but made up in days.

Thoughts ran in her mind, out of everything that had happened, they both managed through it. The conversation from only hours earlier replayed in her head...

-x-x-x-

_"_Do you give up?" Ashley asked, twisting Alice's arm tighter.__

_"_Only if you do, Williams, only if you do." she responded. The soldier let go and fell onto the couch, Shepard sitting next to her and reaching for the beer.__

_"_Okay," Ashley said, taking the beer and opening it. She took a swig from the bottle. "Do you have anything planned?"__

_"_I do, yes." Alice took a swig from her own beer. "I think you know."__

_"_I see. Well then," Ashley took another swig. "I approve."__

_"_Good," the commander grinned, setting down her drink. She took Ashley's and put it with her own. Alice played with the buttons on Ashley's shirt as she kissed up her neck. In seconds she removed the shirt and worked on the bra clasp as Ashley did the same to her.__

__Shepard put her mouth on Ashley's and their tongues explored each others' mouths, hands roaming over one another's bodies.__

__Moments passed and both of their clothes were in a pile on the floor, their hair was messed up and the beer bottles clattered to the ground, spilling and shattering.__

-x-x-x-

A finger ran down Alice's cheekbone, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Good to see your awake," she said, running a hand down Ashley's spine. Her lover was warm, her skin soft.

"Mmhm." Ashley hummed.

"Commander Shepard, Chief Williams." EDI's voice rang. The two sat up, the sheet falling off them.

"Yes, EDI?" Alice asked.

"We are nearing Inta'sei." the AI reported.

"Alright," Ashley responded before Alice got the chance. The soldier got out of bed and made her way to the shower, turning to Alice with a smirk. "Might as well shower," she explained. Alice got up and returned the smirk.

"I like the way you think, Williams." she said as they headed for the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The hot water rushed down both of their bodies, their lips locked together and their hair plastered their faces.

They pulled away for a breath Alice slipped her hands to Ashley's waist, pulling her close, then gave her another kiss before letting go. Ashley grabbed her by the shoulders as Alice turned, jerking her back.

"Oh no, I don't think so," she teased. Alice grinned.

"Okaaaay," the commander fake whined and pressed her body up against Ashley to pin her lover between her and the wall. The soldier, however, managed to twist their positions and now had Alice pinned to the wall.

Their lips locked together again as more hot water bathed them.

-x-x-x-

The door opened with a small hiss and Shepard stepped into her apartment, tossing her bags over to the side. Ashley made her way over to the window, starring out at the orange sunset of Inta'sei.

Alice stretched with a broad grin. It hadn't changed much since she was last there. She kicked off her shoes and slipped over to her lover and put her hands on her hips, her chin resting on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked, tone soft.

"Hm? Oh, fine." the soldier assured.

"You seem down." Alice argued. "Tense too."

"No, just a bit..." there was a moment of silence. "It's nothing."

"Williams..." Alice slightly growled.

"Okay, okay." Ashley gave in. "It reminds me of...before, when you were...dead."

"I'm here now, right?" Shepard said. "So don't worry, Ash."

"I know, Alice, still though."

"Hmph." Alice huffed. Ashley turned and faced her.

"Didn't you say you had something_ new to show me?" the soldier asked._

"I do, take off your shirt." the commander instructed, slipping a hand into her pocket and taking out a pen. Ashley removed her shirt and Alice had her turn so her lover's back was facing her.

"Alright, now hold still..." Shepard told her, beginning to write words on Ashley's back, and she shivered, the pen tip tingling.

It was silent and then Alice stopped, capped the pen, and stood back.

"What did you do?" Ashley whispered. Shepard grinned.

"I wrote poetry, here," she handed Ashley a datapad. Ashley took it and began to read.

-x-x-x-

__Through everything,__

__I will make sure__

__You know__

__I will always__

__Love you.__

__Your soft__

__Hair and__

__Warm__

__Skin,__

__Your touch__

__So loving,__

__So__

__Tender.__

__You changed__

__Me,__

__I am better now__

__Because I met__

__You.__

__Ashley Madeline__

__Williams,__

__my poetry reciting,__

__shotgun wielding,__

__Alliance spectre__

__Girlfriend,__

__I love__

__You.__

-x-x-x-

Ashley smiled softly and she gave Alice a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Ash, I wanted to ask," Alice murmured. "Would you be mine? I mean, would you be my wife?"

"Alice Shepard, I have three words for you." Ashley paused. "Hell. Fucking. Yes!"

The two soldiers kissed again. If they were to die in the war, they would die fighting. But fighting side-by-side with each other...


End file.
